It is widely known that e.g. people who are visiting movie theaters or so-called multiplexes take along popcorn, corn chips, or the like, together with a drink into the performance room; these were bought by them at a booth or in a sales room of the movie theater before. Popcorn, or the like, is offered in a bag or a packaging made from cardboard and the drink is offered in a separate beverage cup. It is quite uncomfortable for a visitor to transport and hold the two separate packaging units, for which he/she needs both hands.
The same problem can be observed in the case of other events, such as sports events, at fairs or exhibitions when visitors have bought a bag or a box containing food or edibles and a drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,220 discloses a packaging unit with a receiving chamber for popcorn or the like, in the case of which a flexible annular band, into which a drink cup can be inserted, is adhered to the receiving chamber on the outside.
EP-A-1018471 discloses a packaging unit with a receiving chamber where two side walls have annular attachments into which a corresponding drink cup can be inserted. The receiving chamber is provided with a handle on which the assembly is carried.
EP1241104B1 discloses a packaging unit of the afore-mentioned type in which a receiving chamber and a pocket are made from a one-part blank, the pocket being dimensioned such that a conical drink cup can be inserted into the pocket in a clamp seat. The pocket can be gripped around by a user's hand for carrying the packaging unit.
In many cases drinks are for instance offered in movie theaters not only in beverage cups, but also in bottles, such as PET bottles, the bodies of which have a smaller diameter than a beverage cup, so that such a PET bottle cannot be clamped in the pocket of the already known packaging unit. A PET bottle would fall through the pocket downwards because the pocket of the already known packaging unit is without a bottom.